Rose's Theme: The Last Dance
by bookmaniac2013
Summary: He held her against him and slowly began to waltz her around the room. For a short while, the rest of the world, the universe, and all of time and space didn't exist or matter. One shot inspired by the song "Rose's Theme" from the Doctor Who soundtrack. Get the tissues ready!


**A/N: ok i know there are like 3 other thing i should be writing right now, but i was going through a folder of blerps i wrote forever ago and i found this one! basically this is the result of what happens when i listen to instrumental music. i was listening to Rose's Theme from Doctor Who (great song btw) and this is the story my poor masochistic mind came up with. if you cry then i did my job right. also keep in mind i wrote this at like 2 in the morning so it might not be as good or make as much sense as i think it does, but whatever, enjoy. to the people waiting on my other fics like The River, and Doctor Who and the Fields of Doom, don't worry i'm working on it.**

**for added effect i suggest you listen to "Rose's Theme" while reading this.**

* * *

Rose quietly walked into the old dance hall. It was empty right now, quiet; hardly another soul in the whole building at the moment. Quiet. A lot like her life had been for so long now. Only, it hadn't really been that long, but what's a couple of months to a lifetime when you're separated from the one you loved most?

She didn't know why she'd come in here. She'd never been much of a dancer, and certainly not of late; there was nothing worth dancing for. Something had just drawn her to the old, empty building. She remembered the last time they had danced; in the TARDIS, jazz music playing, spinning around the console laughing while jack watched them.

A small, sad smile crept upon her face. It'd all been so easy then.

She walked around the ballroom; it's worn, wooden floorboards creaking quietly under her step. She examined it; looking at the walls, the long, red curtains that framed the windows, the glass chandelier that hung over head. There was nothing special about this place.

With a deep sigh, she turned away from the window. When she turned around, her breath caught in her throat. There he was, standing in the middle of the floor, wild hair, pinstripe suit and all. He looked just as he had on that fateful day at Bad Wolf Bay.

He looked at her, a small smile on his face. Rose just stood there speechless. This couldn't be real. The walls between the dimensions had closed, there was no way she could ever see him again. Yet here he was.

He held out his hand to her, a silent invitation. She didn't hesitate for a moment. Real or not, she didn't care, he was here, and he was hers.

He held her against him and slowly began to waltz her around the room. There was no music playing, at least not aloud. In her head, Rose heard a slow tune start to play. It was beautiful, yet at the same time, heartbreakingly sad. The two moved in perfect time with each other, neither saying a word. They spun around the room, bodies pressed together, eyes locked on each others. For a short while, rest of the world, the universe, all of time and space didn't exist or matter. Rose felt her heart swell; for the first time in months, she felt whole again. The gaping hole that had been in her heart ever since they parted suddenly seemed to vanish.

They slowly came to a stop in the middle of the floor. In her head, Rose could hear the music start to fade. The Doctor took a step back from her, still holding her hand. He looked at her for a moment, sadness plain in his eyes. He slowly brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, before letting it go.

Then, just as suddenly as he appeared, he began to vanish. Slowly he faded to nothing, and soon Rose was once again alone in the empty dance hall.

Rose stood there for a moment, just looking at the place where he'd been standing. A sob broke through the silence and she crumpled to the floor. She sat there for a long time just crying. Crying for the man she had lost, the one she had loved with all her heart, and the one that she would never see again.

* * *

**Did it make you cry? Review, let me know!**


End file.
